Tell Me When
by freelancewhales
Summary: A collection of 3 drabbles with the prompts: Massage, Marshmallow Peeps and Sleepy Cuddles, that were posted in the 1SM. Featuring domestic&married Kurt and Blaine, and so much fluff that you may pass out. All in the same 'verse.


**Prompt 1: Massage**

Blaine sighed as he unlocked the front door and walked into the foyer of his and Kurt's apartment. It was so good to be home. Blaine could hear his husband in the kitchen, singing along to the catchy ad that was playing on TV.

"Baby, I'm home," Blaine called out as he dumped his bag on the couch, wincing as he heard his laptop hit something hard. He hoped it was pillowed by the 60 essays he had to mark that night.

Kurt rounded the corner and met Blaine halfway with a peck to the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kurt asked Blaine, pushing a few errant curls from his forehead and rubbing his hand up and down his husband's arm.

"Why did I ever become a highschool teacher?"

Kurt chuckled, lifting his husband's bag off the couch and placing it on the floor and pushing Blaine onto the couch.

"Not on your back, on your belly." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a confused look on his face, but did so anyway. "And take off your shirt too."

"Kurt, honey, I love you but I'm really not in the mood..."

"Not what I'm talking about, B."

Blaine worked on loosening his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He lay down on the couch, belly down, clad in dress pants and socks. Kurt moved to sit on his husband's ass and started rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's back.

"Mmmhmm baby this is good," Blaine moaned into the couch cushions. Kurt continued to give Blaine a massage, rubbing away the tension and stress that had built up in his shoulders. Smiling to himself, Kurt placed a kiss between his husband's shoulder blades and rested his hands on Blaine's sides.

"Hop up and have a shower, dinner will be ready by then and you can get started on your marking."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt through thick lashes.

Kurt smiled. "I think the same thing every day."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 2: Marshmallow Peeps<strong>

Kurt came home to find his boyfriend curled up on their couch, hands wrapped around his stomach and looking pale.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Kurt hurried over to Blaine, sitting next to him and putting his hand on Blaine's forehead. He felt fine.

Blaine moaned, rolling onto his back and rubbing his stomach.

"Too..many peeps," Blaine mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. It was then that Kurt noticed the numerous empty marshmallow peep boxes scattered around the couch.

"Blaine! Why did you eat so many? No wonder you feel so sick."

Kurt stood up and retrieved the pepto and a glass of water for his _idiot_boyfriend. It still hurt him to see Blaine so sick.

Kurt helped Blaine into a sitting position, and rubbed his back as he drank the water and pepto.

"Why did you eat so many, sweetheart?" Kurt asked as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"On sale..couldn't resist." Kurt smiled into Blaine's hair and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Dork."

* * *

><p><strong><br>****Prompt 3: Sleepy Cuddling**

Kurt tiptoed into the house, carefully missing the two squeaky floorboards and the side table his hip _always_got caught on. The kitchen light was left on, and Kurt is grateful for the light that it was illuminating in the otherwise dark house. The antique wall clock read 12.40, and Kurt knew that his husband would be asleep. That crazy man was up at 5 a.m every morning to go for a run, and he did it all before coffee. Kurt sometimes wonders if he married a lunatic.

Kurt took a glass from the dishwasher and filled it with tap water, leaning against the bench and tried to control his buzzing energy. The success of the night's dinner mixed with the expensive wine he drank was making his head spin. Kurt took a final sip of the water and watched as his half-asleep husband shuffled into the kitchen.

Kurt smiled, opening his arms and letting Blaine cuddle into his chest. It was a precious sight to see: Kurt resting with his back against the sink, Blaine snuggled into his chest with his arms around Kurt's narrow waist. Kurt's nose and mouth were pressed into his husband's hair and his hands were rubbing Blaine's bare back.

"How did your dinner go?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, his eyes shut and body in the process of falling back to sleep.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's hair. "It was great, B. Let's go to bed and talk more in the morning."

Kurt led them both into their bedroom, guiding Blaine towards the bed and getting undressed himself. Kurt sped through his nightly routine, eager to get to sleep. It had been such a long day for the both of them.

Kurt curled up beside his husband, wrapped an arm around him and pulls the sheets up to their waists.

In the morning, Kurt wakes up before Blaine. In a flurry of panic, Kurt wonders why Blaine hadn't woken yet. Blaine always woke up first. Brushing the curls from Blaine's forehead, Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek, hoping to rouse him. Blaine opened his eyes and it was then that Kurt realized how tired his husband really was. Finals week had just ended for Blaine's students, and he had been working overtime with the string quartet - they had their state final in two weeks.

"Morning hubby," Blaine murmured and pecked Kurt on the lips.

"You feeling okay?" Kurt questioned, running a hand over Blaine's face.

Blaine moved closer, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt _loved_ morning snuggles.

"Yep. Just wrecked from work. Being a teacher sucks," Blaine replied, tracing his finger along Kurt's freckles.

"Baby, you love teaching."

"This is true. It is rewarding but one day it's going to kill me. Need my sleep."

Kurt laughed. His husband was so cute when he was sleepy.

"Oh! How did your dinner go?" Kurt had a pair of hazel eyes on him now, Blaine obviously much more awake than he was before.

"Let's just say you and I will be making a little trip to London in the coming months to hand deliver my new line."

Blaine squealed, leaning up and kissing Kurt firmly on the lips. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

"As I am of you, but can we save this for later? I was enjoying our sleepy cuddles."

Blaine burrowed down into the bed, clasping their hands together and happily sighing. "Of course, B."


End file.
